Prank Week
by Princess Shido
Summary: Its Prank Week at the DPD, and Auggie is the Prank King.
1. Chapter 1

**The plot bunnies are back! *DUH DUH DUH!* Still working on expanding "Kittens". Its alot harder than I thought it would be.**

**Prank Week!**

Auggie was practically bouncing as he walked into the office. It was Friday morning, and he couldn't wait for Monday, and the start of his favorite week of the year. These thoughts, on his favorite week, were interrupted by the scent of his favorite woman. "Annie!"

"I'm going to sneak up on you, one day. Just watch me." Annie slipped up next to him and brushed his hand with hers. In response, he reached up and took her arm.

"That'll be the day, Walker. It will take more than changing your perfume, shoes, and shampoo."

Annie was about to respond with a witty comment, when she noticed the large smile on his face. It was actually, kind of creepy. "Auggie, why are you so happy? Not that I don't like seeing you happy, but I'm just wondering why?"

His smile grew wider. "Next week is "Prank Week", and I always get excited about it. Well, that and alcohol. Not in that exact order."

"O.K. I'll bite. Whats "Prank Week?"

"Well I figured that would be pretty self-explanatory."

"Auggie!" she cried. It was way too early for guessing games.

He laughed. "Its an unofficial holiday. At least it is for me." He explained. "For one week only, Anybody can prank anybody, and I mean anybody! Joan likes to pretend that it dosn't happen, but it does."

She looked at him in amazement. "Seriously? You can prank anybody? Like Joan, Arthur, and Jai?"

"Joan yes, Arthur no, Jai...yes, oh yes."

Annie couldn't help but giggle at the ill-hidden glee in his voice. He was like a little boy on Christmas. "Please tell me you will leave me out."

His smile reached cheshire proportions. "Oh no. You will be my first victim!" He punctuated this with an evil laugh, and Annie feared for her safety.

"What about you? Can we prank the blind guy?"

He gave her that maddening smirk that she loved so much. "You can try. For the past four years, no one has been able to prank me. There is actually a second week called "Revenge Week". Its just a solid week of people trying, and I do mean trying, to get back at me."

A plan was forming in Annie's head before Auggie had even finished his sentence. Growing up the little sister, and therefor the most devious, she already had a plan. The Prank King was about to be de-throned.


	2. MondayAnnie

**Since the first chap was a short explanatory chapter, Im publishing two in one day.**

**Monday-ANNIE**

Annie sighed as she looked at the clock, it was time for her usual coffee break with Auggie. With a spring in her step at the thought of caffeine she walked into the Tech room. Without even saying anything, Auggie handed her her coffee. She was just about to take a drink when she froze. Annie had almost forgotten that it was "Prank Week." She took the top off and sniffed it cautiously.

Auggie, hearing this and smelling coffee fumes, laughed aloud. "Come on Annie! I do some pretty awful things for "Prank Week" but I would never do anything to harm an innocent cup of coffee."

"Riiiight. Still, it dosn't hurt to be cautious."

Auggie looked at her with confusion in his blank gaze. "What? You don't trust me?"

She rolled her eyes, momentarily forgetting that he couldn't see. "I havn't trusted you since the day I met you." Annie winced, suddenly realizing how that sounded. Auggie spoke up before she could apologize.

"What have I done to make you not trust me?" He asked his voice soft. "All I have ever done was try to help you and get you home safely after every mission." His face was a mask of pain and hurt.

"I'm sorry, Auggie. I didn't mean it like that. I DO trust you, completely, and I know you do your best work when trying to get me home. You are the only person here that gives a damn about me."

"Hey'', he said softly. "I'm not the ONLY one. I know for a fact that Jai cares for you."

She laughed and knew she was forgiven. "Yeah, I just wish he didn't."

Auggie laughed as well and everything was back to normal. Annie took three packets of sugar and added them to her coffee. Hearing this, Auggie quickly turned his back and wen't back to work on his computer. The silence didn't last long.

"GAAAAAHHH! AUGGIE! WHAT IS THIS? SALT?"

He started to laugh and lifted a bottle of water to his lips. "At least I didn't touch your coffee!"

Annie put the cup down and grabbed his water. She needed something to wash the salty taste from her mouth. She had already swallowed a mouthful when she noticed that the water tasted like it came from the ocean. "DAMNIT AUGGIE!"

He was laughing so hard tears were coming to his eyes. "I didn't tell you to drink my water. You did that yourself! Just like the coffee. It's not my fault you didn't look at the labels. I didn't do it, you did! After all, I am blind."

She was bout to start yelling t him gain, but realized she couldn't. After grabbing an un-opened bottle of water she turned to him. "Now that I'v been pranked, who is next on your little to-do list?"

He folded his hands behind his head, the picture of relaxation. "Oh, its my second favorite target, after Jai. Joan."

Annie shook her head in amazement. "She hasn't fired you yet?"

He mimiced her gesture without realizing it. "She knows its all in good fun. If your interested, I'll be needing some help with her prank."

"I'm all yours."

"Oh, I know."


	3. TuesdayJoan

**I'm inspired. The plot-bunnies came up with this chapter first!**

**Tuesday-JOAN**

Joan walked down the hallway, smiling and occassionally speaking to people. She knew what week it was, and judging by the sneaky smiles on everybodies faces, she knew that whatever Auggie had done, it was probably better than previous year's prank.

On the elevator ride down, she idly wondered what could have topped the day when Auggie slipped green Kool-aid into the floor's sprinkler system. Especially, on the day whe had worn her favorite white dress. Afterwards, she had been able to laugh at it, but that had been only after she had paid an outragous amount to get the dress drycleaned. Twice.

When she stepped off onto the right floor, the first thing she noticed was everybody staring at her, watching for her reaction. With a steadily sinking heart, she climbed the stairs to her office. She paused before unlocking the door. Something wasn't right. Her windows were NOT frosted. Then it dawned on her.

"AUGUST ANDERSON!"

The room burst out laughing. Auggie, led by Annie, walked up the stairs. His face was pure innocence. Both of theirs were. 'Ah,' Joan thought, 'He had a little helper'. "How did you even find enough packing peanuts to fill my whole office?"

Auggie shrugged. "I have no idea what your taking about, Joan. Remember, I'm blind."

She shook her head. Judging from the look of it, They had filled the whole office, floor to roof. There wasn't a single inch of window that wasn't covered by styrofoam.

"Yes, you are, but Annie is not. Now tell me, how did you find all those packing peanuts."

"I do alot of shipping."

"Uh huh. Well, now my office looks like a damn snowglobe, and guess who will be cleaning it up."

Auggie finally started laughing. "I really don't care. It was worth it."

Annie nudged him slightly. "Good luck. Especially since you are, as you so ofter remind us, blind, after all."

"Oh no." Joan said, her voice deadly calm. "Wan't to guess who will be helping him, Agent Walker?"

Annie's face shifted slightly. Alone at the office with Auggie all night long? She could do that. "No problem."

Joan thought about that for a moment. Was putting them together really the best idea? Feeling a headache building behind her eyes, she dismissed them. "Alright you two, go get to work."

The pair were halfway down the stairs when the whole room burst out in a round of applause. They paused when they reached the bottom, so Auggie could take a bow. Afterwards, he stepped to the side and gestured to Annie, who curtsied slightly. The clapping grew louder.

Joan took a deep breath, unlocked her door, and opened it slowly, expecting an avalanche of styrofoam. She took one look around and couldn't help but laugh at herself. The room was just as she had left it. They had, in actuality, glued the packing peanuts to the windows, making it look like the room had been filled.

"AUGGIE!"

The pair of pranksters zipped into the elevator, laughing their heads off. "So, who is next?" Annie gasped.

Auggie smiled darkly. "The King himself."

"Arthur?"

"Oh no. Jai Wilcox."


	4. WednesdayJai

**Im glad the week is almost over. I'm running out of ideas. Don't worry, jade-angel5, there is already a sequel written about "Revenge Week." **

**Wednesday-JAI**

Jai frowned as he heard his cell phone ringing. He opened his desk drawer and his frown deepened when he realized that his phone wasn't there. It was still ringing, and he was the only one at the office who had the ringtone "Hail to the Chief". After patting himself down to make sure it wasn't in his pockets, he decided to follow the sound, hoping it would lead him to his phone.

"So, whats he doing now?" Auggie whispered in Annie's ear.

She felt a shiver run down her spine at his warm breath on her ear. "He's wandering around, listening for it. Quick, hang up."

Auggie closed his cell phone. Annie surpressed a laugh as Jai threw his hands up in frustration as the ringing stopped. Disgruntled, Jai sat back down at his desk.

The pair waited a few minutes, and then dialed again. Only, they dialed Conrad's number this time.

Jai jumped to his feet as he heard his phone start to ring again. It was close by. He looked over and was surprised to see Conrad answer his phone. 'Conrad has the same ringtone?' He wondered, mystified.

Annie and Auggie tried to muffle their laughter. "Thank you, Conrad. You are the best." Annie whispered. After hanging up, they waited for 5 more minutes and then called Stu.

This went on for about an hour, with different people answering their phones. Every one of them had the same ringtone. "Hail to the Chief."

They had given up on trying to conceal their laughter by the time Joan intervened. "Alright you two. There's work to be done. Call Jai's real phone, and once he finds it, get back to work."

"Yes ma'am." Auggie said. Annie pouted until he murmured, "She said once he found it. So if he dosn't find it..."

Annie grinned at this. "Nice catch."

"I know." Auggie picked up his cell phone and dialed Jai's real number. They both looked to where they had hidden it as the phone started to ring.

Jai ignored the ringing phone this time. For all he knew, it was Joan's phone. It wasn't until Annie shouted that it was his phone that he started to look for it. He followed the sound until he came to a spot in the hallway. The sound was coming from right there, but it was nowhere to be seen. He circled the spot repeatedly, his frustration growing. Until he finally looked up. "Oh no, they didn't."

So whats going on?" Auggie asked again. It was really frustrating sometimes, not being able to see the fruits of your handiwork. Especially when the victim was Jai Wilcox.

Annie was holding her sides, she was laughing so hard. "Jai actually grabbed his desk chair and is trying to stand on it to reach the ceiling tiles."

Auggie shook his head slightly. "Don't those chairs have wheels?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when he heard a crash come from the hallway.

Annie was now laughing so hard that she couldn't even speak, but that was O.K. He figured that the chair had rolled out from underneath "His Highness" and Jai had fallen to the ground.

Someone finally took pity on Jai, and gave him a step ladder. He was able to climb up, and lift the ceiling tile. He opened his phone after recovering it, and wasn't really surprised to find that all the calls came from Auggie and Annie. He shifted his gaze over to the offending party.

"Oh, no." Annie giggled. "He's looking at us, and he don't look to happy."

Auggie shrugged it off. Jai being mad didn't scare him. "I really don't care. The man is a lying manipulative S.O.B., who I love to piss off."

Annie frowned slightly. She had always known that there was something not quire right between them, but she had no clue as to the specifics. "O.K. If your not worried, then I'm not worried."

"Oh, trust me. I'm not worried."

"Alright then, Sherlock. Now that we have gotten Jai, who is next on the list?"

"One of our fellow accomplices, my dear Watson. Conrad Sheehan the third."


	5. ThursdayConrad

**This day was written while listening to System of a Down the whole time. Not really important, but I just wanted to share. Because I keep forgetting it, I do not own Covert Affairs.**

**Thursday-CONRAD**

Conrad walked in the main building on Thursday, not really thinking about "Prank Week", he firmly believed that by helping Auggie and Annie, he was safe. Not true.

He decided to stop by Starbucks briefly for a caffeine fix. While waiting, he flirted with the barista. She was cute and he was in the market for a new bedmate.

"So, I was wondering if we could maybe spend some more time together."

She smiled at him. "I would love too! I could give you a crash course on applying makeup, now that your getting the change!"

Conrad frowned at this. What did she mean by that? He shrugged off his confusion, took his coffee, and left. Once he got to his floor, he was greeted by curious looks, and a few cautious "Congratulations!"

This was happening right up to lunch time. He was about to go get a bite to eat, when Bea grabbed his arm. "Come on Conrad! Its Thursday. Thats when all us girls go have lunch! Now that your getting the change, you can come with us."

This was the final straw. He stormed into Joan's office. Thankfully, she was alone at the time. "Alright, Joan! What the hell has gotten into everybody?"

Joan looked up from her paperwork with a blank expression. "Ah, Conrad, just the person I wanted to see. I recieved your paperwork, and..."

"WHAT PAPERWORK?"

Joan gave him a cool, you-just-screwed-up look. "If your finished yelling at me, I will tell you. The paperwork requesting a name change and new i.d. card."

"What name change and i.?"

She looked back over the paperwork. "You said here that you wish to change your name to Constance, and you plan on having a sex change. I must say, that was a surprise."

"ANDERSON!"

Auggie and Annie burst out laughing at this scream. Auggie gasped out between breaths. "If he's this mad, wait till he finds out that I sent a copy of the paperwork to everyone who works in this building."

This made Annie laugh harder. "Well, tomorrow is friday, and its the end of "Prank Week". So who is the last one to be pranked?"

His laugh turned evil. "My very own Techno-Minion, Stu."


	6. FridayStu

**I finally outsmarted You Tube! I'm not about to let some inanimate object get the better of me! This day was written while listening to a Korean boy-band called Super Junior. Again, not important, but I'm going to start letting all of you know what inspires my last chapter then I start on the sequel, "Revenge Week."**

**Friday-STU**

Stu walked into the tech room with trepidation. He knew from experience that his Boss lived for "Prank Week", and nobody was safe. After checking his water, cell phone, and making sure that Auggie didn't file any unusual paperwork on him, Stu sat down in his chair, and placed his hands on his keyboard. The wet, sticky feeling was his first clue that something was wrong.

Stu tried to pull them away, but found that he couldn't. His heart sank. Auggie had actually superglued his hands to his keyboard. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, and the screamed, "ANNIE!"

The blond in question showed up as if by magic. "You bellowed for me?" she quiped.

Stu looked at her with a helpless look in his eyes. "Please, tell me you have a bottle of nailpolish remover in your desk."

Annie grinned. "Yes I do. Wait one minute and I'll go get it and some cotton balls."

Stu sighed and laid his head on his desk, tiredly. Thats when he felt the same wet sticky feeling again. "NOOOO! ANNIE!"

He heard laughter and what suspiciously sounded like cell-cam shutters clicking. He was soooo going to... have somebody teach his Boss a lesson.

Trying to work himself free, Stu tried to roll his chair backwards. Thats when he realized that the wheels of his chair were stuck as well. What the hell? Did the superglue everything?

He got his answer once Annie had unstuck him from everything, and everybody had their photo op. Still tired, and now a little headachy from the smell of the nailpolish remover, he tried to move his keyboard itself, and found it too had been superglued down. After doing another quick check, he realized that they had glued down everything on his desk!

"AUGGIE!"

The Techno-God in question laughed. In reality, it had been Annie who had glued everything down. Auggie with a tube of superglue? Scary.

Anie nudged him slightly. He was currently sitting next to her, with the fumes from the glue and the acetone being to strong in his office. "Now that "Prank Week" is over, what next?"

Auggie shrugged elegantly. "Well, next week is "Revenge Week." He gave her his best puppy dog face. "Annie, Your not going to try to prank me are you?"

Annie smiled. "No. Of course not."

With a slight nod of his head, Auggie got up and wondered away. Joan soon took his place. "You are going to prank him, right?"

Annie grinned. "Of course I am. Wan't in?"

Joan gave a rare smile. "Absolutely. What do you need me to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Contest! Whoever catches the other t.v. reference first, gets to choose a prank to be played on Auggie, so have a prank in mind when you answer! Its going to be one of two minor pranks, to help distract him from the major prank. This chapter inspired by my favorite Annie/Auggie videos, from You Tube.**

**Friday Afternoon**

"Soo Auggie," Joan started, "Now that prank week is over, tell me how you did all of them."

Auggie shook his head. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"What if he is ordered to?"

He shrugged. "Annie was, sadly, the easiest." The Agent in question punched his arm lightly. He pushed her back in response. "Your office, wasn't really that hard. We were planning on filling it totally, but that would have taken way to long. So Annie just went up in the ceiling, unlocked your ofice from the inside, and we spent a few hours listening to music and gluing."

Joan nodded slightly. So thats how they did it. She would have to talk to Arthur about how easy it had been for them to break into her office. "What about Jai?"

"Oh, we came up with that one the same night." Annie said. "All I had to do was lift Jai's phone after he forgot it in his desk, while Auggie convinced Conrad, Stu, and a few others to download the same ringtone. Then I slipped Jai's phone into the ceiling, and we called it. After that, it was just a matter of slowly driving him insane."

"Ah. And Conrad?"

Auggie laughed at this. "That was all me. Annie gave me the idea for it, and I was able to do everything from my home computer."

"You know, your scary sometimes."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what did poor Stu do to deserve being superglued to his desk?"

"My idea, Annie just executed it. She got the idea from her friend Tony. Apparently, he pulled something like this on one of his co-workers. She even brought a bottle of acetone to we could unstick him. After everyone got pictures of course."

"Of course." Joan said sarcastically. "Auggie, you are just too much you know?"

"Only when I'm not being scary." he said as he walked away.

The two women rolled their eyes, but said nothing until he walked out. Once he was gone, every other woman who worked with them converged on their table. When Joan promised to find help, she hadn't been lying.

"So is everybody up to speed on this? If we pull it off, Auggie won't know what hit him!" All the girls nodded. Annie smiled evily. "So let "Revenge Week" begin."

**Just really wanted to do a filler chapter on this. Now, since sleep is important, or so my mother says, I'm posting this and probably getting 3-4 hours maximum. Then hopefully, someone will have won the contest and I can start "Revenge Week."**


End file.
